


Sleepy Scared Schling

by HatoHeart



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatoHeart/pseuds/HatoHeart
Summary: Tha Schling can't sleep, so it's Tommy Steale to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mainly because Schling is adorable and I kind of see Tommy as a father figure or older brother to him. Also sleeping together is cute. Fanfics about it are my weakness.

Tommy waited until everyone had gone to their rooms, then slunk into his futon and closed his eyes. It had been a long day for him, dealing with his bandmates, and he was ready to just shut down for the next eight hours.

Unfortunately, he didn't get far.

He heard the floor creaking as footsteps made their way closer to him. He didn't even have to open his eyes to look; there was only one person who would come to him at a time like this.  
"What is it, Schling?" Tommy asked, still refusing to open his eyes.  
"Tommy... I had a bad dream." Schling said. Tommy opened his eyes, and saw Schling's face. He looked ready to cry, and this was enough for Tommy to get up from his comfy futon. Tommy just couldn't help but feel a need to protect Schling, especially when he was upset.  
"C'mon, Schling." Tommy said, getting up and putting an arm around his bandmate. "It was just a dream. Tommy will take you back to your room, okay?"  
Schling nodded, sniffling.

The two got to Schling's room, and Tommy went to go grab Jonathan, Schling's teddy bear. Schling shook his head.  
"No. I had him with me when I had the bad dream. He didn't protect me." Schling said.  
"Well, then what would help?" Tommy asked patiently. He knew this could take a while.  
"Um..." Schling said nervously. "Could you stay here? And protect me from the bad dreams?"  
Even though Tommy knew there wasn't really any way to protect someone from dreams, staying with Schling was something he knew he could do.  
Tommy nodded as Schling got back into his car bed. Tommy sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning back against Schling's stomach. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay up all night, but he could at least wait for Schling to fall asleep.  
Tommy suddenly felt Schling's hand grab his. He didn't let go, and probably wasn't going to. He could tell it was making Schling feel safer.  
After a few minutes, Tommy heard soft snores coming from his bandmate. But it still felt wrong to leave.

 

Spunkie woke up the next morning and went to go grab Tommy. They had planned on working on some songs together, and Spunkie was trying to figure out the beat. He looked at Tommy's futon, but the drummer wasn't there.  
"Strange." Spunkie said to himself. "Where is he?"  
He walked into the hall and heard Tommy's snores coming from... Schling's room?  
Curious, Spunkie opened the door as quietly as he could.  
Inside, he saw the drummer practically lying on top of the bassist, their hands entwined, and Schling's free arm hugging Tommy close.  
Spunkie wanted to "aww" at the sight, but instead opted for taking a quick photo with his phone so he could save the "aww"-ing for later.  
"I suppose working on that song can wait." Spunkie said, smiling as he closed the door.


End file.
